Strategies
Hello, and welcome to Planetoid 3! As most of you already know, Planetoid 3 is a real time stragety game that takes place in another universe. The goal of the game is to take control of one of the 60+ races and build up a thriving space empire. Along the way, you will encounter many planets and moons, other races, funny easter eggs, and a host of other events and situations that make up the great game! And this page was made to help you get the best out of your games. Picking A Race At first, you will be subjected to pick one of the 60+ Races in-game. And yes, although the major difference in the races is their look and following lore, each is unique in their own ways, and can benefit you greatly if you make the right choices. For each race has a different temperature set, of which states what temperatures they can survive in on a planet or moon. The races with the most temperature sets highlighted have a greater chance then those with fewer temperature sets highlighted, for they can survive on more planets and moons without any artificial changing (more on this later). Another factor is if a race needs oxygen or monoxide, and if they can survive them or not. For all organic races need a gas to survive in on a planet's surface. And sometimes, the other gas can be lethal to the alien race. However, there ARE robotic races whom don't need oxygen or monoxide, and usually these gases don't have a lethal effect on them. So, robotic races like this are the best choice if you are looking at gases. There are also other features with different races, however, they are not official yet. Making The Solar System After picking your race, you will have have to make your solar system. First, you have to pick how many planets and moons are in your solar system, of which includes a random group of planets. The planets could be small, big, gas giants, etc. And if you are a beginner, then you most likely would like to try a basic six planets and one moon. You can go back later and try a higher number, but for the time being try to start out small. Second, you pick out the space size, which sets how much space there is in the entire solar system. It sets the outside space size, the space between planets, and the space between planets and moons. It is very important, for if you want a long time zone for your ships, then you would set it on large, but if you want a quick game time, then you would set it on small. The more planets you have, it might be smart to have a bigger space size. But for now, as a beginner, set it on small. Third, you pick the difficulty level of a game. This determines the size of your starting planet, how much Energy and Keldanyum you start off with, and the A.I. difficulty. For now, set this on easy. There are also other features, however, they are not official yet. Getting Started After picking your race and picking your solar system, you will star off with three of your race on a random planet in the solar system. And if you are going to survive, you need a good economy. So, make a few Keldanyum Extractors and Solar Plants, of which create keldanyum and energy. Note that you must try to make the buildings as close as possible to each other, so that you use most of the planet's space. Also note that keldanyum extractors, along with many other buildings, take away energy produced by Solar Plants. So, try to stay at least one solar plant ahead of the keldanyum extractor count, so that you can balance the economy. And after starting up your economy, build a few House around the planet, so that more of your race can be created, and that new buildings can be created faster. Next, after you have a fairly stable economy, you must begin to Research. For to expand into space and unlock new buildings, you must research new technology. So, first research in defense and energy tech. This will unlock the Laser Turrets, of which are large turrets that can defend against meteoroids, ice comets, and fire comets. Then, build a few of them around the planet, evening them out so that you have the best advantage against the space threats. Then, after your economy has expanded to a good, stable rate, and your planet is almost completely filled, it is time for your race to go out into the black abyss that is space. So, you must first research in space flight and structural techs, of which will take a lot of your economy away for a beginning race. This will unlock the Space Yard, of which is a building that lets you create space ships of all shapes and sizes. Put the space yard on the closest spot to your first destination in space, this will make it easier for you to navigate your ship towards it. And then... make your fleets! Going Into Space (Coming Soon) Ending The Game By the time you defeat the other alien races, or join together with them, and the entire solar system is colonized, it will be time to end the game. For every Sun has a life, and although it's life is usually long, it's death can be suddenly, and can end a game swiftly. For when a sun is dieing, it will receed into itself, followed by it imploding and turning into a Black Hole. This black hole will start to suck in everything, from meteoroids, to ice comets, to planets, to gas giants, and with everything it sucks in, it gets more powerful. To many, this would be the signal to end the game... However, there IS away to survive this. For one who is well-off in his or her economy, a ploy for this is to A. Aim and fire all nukes at the Sun, and/or B. Make and fire nuke after nuke a the Sun. Eventually, this will give the Black Hole enough energy to form back into a sun. Other Strategies Along with the basics shown above are several other great strategies that might benefit other points in the game, so here is a list of them: